The Rise of Sin
by HangmanJudge
Summary: after three years naruto has brought sasuke back but where is jiraiya whats going on with akatsuki and who is this new group caled Sin a new enemy rises is the ninja world ready. rated M just in case


The Rise of Sin

Yo this is my story it takes place after the three year training with jiraiya and after sauske fights his brother at konoha since I don't know what happened there yet that's where I start so after a great battle and after sasuke leans why he really killed the entire clan besides him he has a battle with naruto and his team being already tired from before his efforts aren't the best and he and team hebi are captured and that leads us to where my story takes place so enjoy I hope.

Sins first appearance

"speech"

'thoughts'

"**demons"**

'_jutsu'_

sorry about any misspelled Japanese

Some where in the Land of Waves in a dark room, the only light emanating from an oval table, seven figures gather.

"Alright every body find a seat, lust, envy, next to me" a lone figure at the head of table orders.

Three chairs on ether side two who appear female immediately sit on ether side of him. The tallest and strongest of the rest finds his place next to the smaller of the two females. The rest chose the seat closest to them. The one at the head of the table rests his head on his hand and quickly introduces himself. "Welcome everyone my name is…humph well you can just call me Sloth." "if you would please introduce yourself"

The woman to his right dressed in a long black dress using a shawl as a hood speaks in a deep sensual voice "hmmm…I'm Lust."

The girl to his left dressed in a black robe with the hood up says in a quiet unsure voice "E-e-envy." The large man next to her simply states in a deep rough voice "Wrath."

Then a slightly thinner version of him says "Pride" both are dressed similarly in a black hoodie and grey pants, but pride seems to have torn the sleeves of his. Then a slightly taller stronger man than sloth stands and proclaims impatiently"Greed" while glaring at sloth.

Finally a large fat man with a straw hat pulled low to cover his face grumbles "what's the point of introducing our selves you all should know who you are."

"Introduce your self you fucking pig!" shouts Wrath

"Fine, fine I, am Gluttony."

"Good welcome all to my organization" sloth says slowly but grandly "Sin!" "Our purposes…destroy the world."

Naruto, with the help of team 8, showed up shortly after Sasuke killed his brother. Team Kakshi and team 8 captured Sasuke and team hebi and they were taken to Ibiki for interrogation and are then imprisoned.

Naruto walks down a crowded market street quietly reflecting, something he doesn't do often, 'After all this time I've finally kept my promise to Sakura, and she actually does seem a little happier' he thinks as a genuinely happy grin slowly forms. But his elation doesn't last long as he takes in the faces of the surrounding people.

'Since I've been back I haven't had much of a chance to really walk around on my own.'

'I guess I just felt like would be better when I brought Sasuke back, but it really hasn't changed at all' he thinks as he looks into the still hateful glares of the villagers. But his smile returns as he notices smiles and respectful nodes sprinkled through out the people. Then he notices a familiar smile and pair of pale lavender eyes.

"Hey Hinata-chan"

"Hello Naruto-kun" she still blushes at the newly tacked on suffix she received as a result of her and Naruto becoming closer over their last mission.

"Hey Hinata-chan I was just on my way to Ichiraku's, want to come?"

"Umm…ok if you want me to."

"Great ramen's on me!"

"Oh no, I couldn't let you pay for me"

"Don't worry about it, besides its ok as long as I get to talk to you." Naruto says innocently, grinning. But Hinata still blushes and stays quiet till they reach the ramen stand.

While they are eating Naruto retells the tail of his fight with Sasuke exaduratedly with grand gestures. Hinata listens contently, even though she was there, giggling at his gestures. Three strangers, on the seats next to them, argue amongst them selves.

A lean muscular man in a sleeveless black hoodie with spiky blondish-brown hai taps his boot impatiently.

"Hurry up lard ass so we can get this over with."

"Go fuck your self trash." retorts a large man in grey and dark yellow armor similar to that of Choji.

"both of you shut up unless you want to get caught before hand, now get ready we're doing this now."

The first guy pulls on a white mask that covers his left eye and cheek then ties a worn red cloth around his head and lets one corner fall over his covered eye. The largest one pulls on a grey half mask with the rune for gluttony where the mouth should be. The last guy, wearing a white sleeveless shirt under black leather vest and grey pant, pulls a white full mask, with what looks like sunglasses imbedded in them and a tigers mouth painted in black, off to the side to the side of his face keeping his left eye covered.

"Let's go Pride, Gluttony"

"Fine _Greed_" says Pride as they head out to the middle of the street and spike their chakra.

With one punch Gluttony levels a building. On Pride's right shoulder the tattoo of the kanji for rai glows as he fires a bolt of lightning down the street hitting several people. People scream and run as several anbu arrive on the scene and Naruto and Hinata run out to find out what's going on. Pride pulls on some spiked brass knuckles as Gluttony cracks his knuckles and Greed pulls out a long black survival knife.

"People of Konoha and the entire ninja world, fear for your sins have come for you!" he shouts to anyone within earshot. Naruto and Hinata watch as three anbu to each man launch into battle.

"Die" Pride says softly as he grabs the face of one anbu and his tattoo glows. Within seconds the electricity turns the anbu to ash as the other two anbu watch in horror. Gluttony quickly crushes his three opponents and Greed seems to vanish only to appear a moment later behind one anbu and snap his neck and quick slash the other twos' thoughts.

Only Pride's two opponents are left standing, starring in shock at how easily there comrades were disposed of. "Hurry up and finish them Pride so I can finish my meal."

"Hold your fat ass Gluttony" Pride shouts while turning to the remaining two and grinning.

"I left you two alive on purpose, don't fuck it up by attacking me got it, I left you alive so you could spread the tail of my magnificence, now go tell your ka-"Pride is cut off by a swift kick to the face from Naruto who assumes a ready stance.

"That's going to be your last mistake kid!" shouts Pride angrily as a bluish light surrounds him. Suddenly he has naruto the way he grabbed the anbu earlier.

The movement was so fast naruto didn't realize he had moved and was paralyzed from shock staring into a pair of glowing electric blue eyes. The tattoo on his arm begins to glow ah he gets ready for the final blow, and is suddenly knocked aside by the flat side of an over sized katana.(think auron from FFX)

"Damn it Wrath what the hell!" shouts Pride at a large figure in a black over coat, with the hood pulled up to cover his face.

"Your done here get back to head quarters" says the figure. Pride snorts "fine, consider you self lucky for now I wont forget next time I see you" as the team from sin vanishes.

Hinata runs up to Naruto "Naruto-kun are you ok?" Naruto is stirred from his shock "ya Hinata thanks for staying out of it for me" he says dishartedly.

"Where did those two an-""Naruto!" Tsunade interrupts him rushing over. "what happened?"

I think ill end it there well that's it for chapter one review and tell me what you thought to long to short any constructive criticism or suggestions are appreciated, be gentil with the flameing im new at this. Also tell me if I should continue writing this story majority rules. Or and there should be a link to the pic of the runes for sin on my page so check it out to know what that looks like. Well hopefully there will be a next chapter till then

ja ne.


End file.
